1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention relates generally to articles of manufacture used to connect two components together. More particularly, the present invention relates to connectors that are used to connect a component to a non-metallic object. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to connectors that can connect a leg, bar, mast and other such components to objects made of non-metallic laminate materials such as those made from fiberglass, carbon, graphite or Kelvar.
2. Background
A variety of products are made from non-metallic, non-wood (i.e., man-made) materials due to the favorable characteristics of these materials, including lighter weight, increased corrosion resistance and moldability. For increased strength and other properties, these materials often incorporate inorganic fibrous reinforcements such as glass, carbon, graphite or Kelvar (a DuPont product). Examples of products which use these non-metallic, non-wood materials include storage tanks, rods, poles, boats, and panels.
The products made from the materials described above are typically manufactured from a mold process which allows the fibrous material to be incorporated into a resin material molded to the desired size and shape. To facilitate repair work, such as patching holes, etc., the inorganic fibrous materials are also provided in tape or sheet form. With the proper resin and curing process, a person can repair a hole or other defect in the product and restore it to its original condition (i.e., ability to hold fluid).
In use with products made from these non-metallic materials or having non-metallic surfaces, the manufacturer or user often finds it necessary to connect a component, such as a leg, brace, pole or wire, to the non-metallic product or surface. Many times these add-on components are made of metal. The present methods of connecting a metal component to a non-metallic product include attachment with an adhesive or drilling a hole in the product and connecting the component directly to the product (i.e., with a bolt or screw). Both of these methods have significant limitations, including dependence on the strength of the adhesive when using an adhesive only and the necessity of violating the integrity of the product in order to drill a hole when using a bolt or screw as a connector.
As an example, many people find it necessary to attach a fiberglass storage tank directly to a metal stand or rack to hold the tank above the ground or to secure it in place. When the tank is designed to hold fluids, the user is justifiably concerned with holes drilled in the tank to attach the tank to the metal stand or rack. Adhesives generally available are either not suitable for securely attaching the tank to the stand or rack or they unacceptably restrict the user's ability to take down or disassemble the tank and stand/rack assembly.
A connector is needed to facilitate securely connecting a leg, brace or other component to a non-metallic structure that allows the user of the structure to disassemble the component from the structure when desired.